


The Light To Lead The Dark (Kylo Ren Love Story)

by Kara0The0Demon0Angel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara0The0Demon0Angel/pseuds/Kara0The0Demon0Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi Master, over One Thousand years ago made a deal with a Sith Lord. The deal was the Sith would kill his unwanted child at the age of 25. So the Sith Killed the child, the night of their 25th Birthday. But The Force works in many ways. Now Every Century the force makes this child, and this child is more powerful then the last one. The Child has fought in the clone wars, the rebellion and now the fight against the First Order. But the Child will always die at the hands of the dark side, on their 25th Birthday. They will always remember their past lives too. </p><p>That Is My Curse.</p><p>(I'm Bad At Summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light To Lead The Dark (Kylo Ren Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked, it's my first fan fiction. Also expect slow updates. Also:  
> SPOILERS FOR FORCE AWAKENS,  
> BE CAREFUL OK. OK

**Chapter 1: She is Awake, and She Is In Danger**

 

_"Can you feel it; the Darkness is come back, hasn't it?"_

 

_"Yes"_

 

_"I have to go back, don't I?"_

 

_"Yes, my friend"_

 

_"I thought my Curse was over, with the death of the Emperor and the Sith "_

 

_“My Dear, I think you know your gift is why the Force is calling you again”_

 

_“Well This time I won’t die, I will live past 25”_

 

_“Good- bye and Good- luck, Maya Starica"_

 

_“Thank you, Obi-wan”_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The light burns my eyes, as I'd opened them, the cold biting into my skin. I was laying down in the middle of a snowy forest, a fresh layer of the beautiful powder was beginning to settle on me. I sat up and looked down at my clothes, I was still wearing my [Jedi robes and cloak](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1438&bih=677&q=relatable+quotes+funny&oq=relatable+quotes+funny&gs_l=img.3..0j0i5i30j0i8i30l8.65922.76511.0.76872.20.18.2.0.0.0.198.1672.15j3.18.0.efr%2Cefda%3D250.2..0...1.1.64.img..0.20.1681.Zr7kpS1IgoU#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=female+jedi+robes&imgrc=H_W1dw4QyDRtpM%3A), it as the same clothes every time. My bag's strap was still around my shoulder, I did a silent prier that my Lightsaber was still in there. I tried to stand up but as soon as I stood up I fell face first in to the snow. I growled a little into the snow in frustration. The Force takes it's time fixing me.

 

When I finally was able to stand up with out holding a tree for support, I brush the snow out of my jet black and blue hair. I did a quick supplies check. I had: My Lightsaber, a bottle of water, a box of matches, a blanket and one loaf of bed. I looked up at the sky and sighed.

 

"If this is a joke, it isn't very funny" I said to the clouded sky. When I got no reply I decided to move on from the spot I had awoken from, better to move on then to freeze to death. I wrapped my cloak around myself as the wind and snow picked up. I walked towards where the sun had gone down, but before I walked out of the forest I felt something. I stopped in my tracks, and closed my eyes. I could feel the Force around me, whispering to me....

 

telling me.....

 

Warning me.....

 

Stormtroopers.

 

My eyes flow open as the sounds of running Stormtroopers was now audible. No matter how long I'm dead, stormtroopers are always here. Their armour was always loud, the clanking of metal, the snapping of twigs on the forest floor. But that wasn't the only thing the Force was trying to warn me. I was frozen in my spot, when I felt something else, something more powerful, more dangerous, something like a......

 

"Oh crap" I said as I felt the presence of the Dark side of the Force. The Stormtroopers surrounded me and took aim.

 

"Come out of the woods with your hands up" An Silver Stormtrooper said, wait since when were stormtroopers female? Remember you have been dead for a while now, times change. But their patience hadn't improved much.

 

"Come out of the woods now, or we will open fire" She said again, I heard the blasters start charging.

 

"Ok. I'm Coming" I said moving out the woods, making sure my hood covered my face. Once I was clear of the tree line, the presence of the Dark side was stronger then before. I inwardly started to panic, I had only been awake for what, 1, 2 hours? I don't know anymore. I give up.

 

"Remove your hood" The silver stormtrooper said, oh so that was the female stormtrooper. But instead of replying, I only smiled.

 

"Remove your hood or you will be shot"

 

"Hum, How about....no" I pulled my Lightsaber out of my bag, and turn it on. [My Lightsaber](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1438&bih=677&q=relatable+quotes+funny&oq=relatable+quotes+funny&gs_l=img.3..0j0i5i30j0i8i30l8.65922.76511.0.76872.20.18.2.0.0.0.198.1672.15j3.18.0.efr%2Cefda%3D250.2..0...1.1.64.img..0.20.1681.Zr7kpS1IgoU#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=orange+lightsaber&imgrc=PB_wHOd7Qi9oVM%3A) is one if a kind, first the handle is dark blue, and my crystal is sunset orange. That crystal was very hard to find. I saw the stormtroopers sift back a little back, but all the silver one did was laugh.

 

"Well, Jedi," She said Jedi like it was a curse word, "You shouldn't of come here" The last part wasn't said by the woman stormtrooper, but by a man dressed in black. He wore a mask, similar to..... to.....

 

".....Vader...." I whispered, to myself. The Vader copy-cat walked forwards from behind the stormtroopers and stopped just in front of them, and drew out his Lightsaber. In all my lives I have never seen one like it. The Lightsaber was, how do you, not finished. The crystal, was most likely crack. Let me explain the crystals to you, they are what power the Lightsaber. And they are the reason that the Lightsaber are that colour. My Crystal was the hardest crystal to find, Mace Windu's Lightsaber was also very hard to find too, I mean come on it was freaking purple, but my Crystal took 4 life times, a trip into a volcano, a fight with a larva monster, and five chopped off limbs to find it. Why so much trouble for a crystal, because holy force, it's beautiful. The way it looks like a mix of larva and a sun set. Any way, The Vader copy-cat's Lightsaber, was in my opinion, hand made.

 

"I thought the Jedi were all dead" The Vader copy-cat said, his voice had the same robotic sound Vader had. We started to walk in a circle, our Lightsabers pointing at each other. My eyes were glued to the masked face, and I could feel his eyes on me. I sensed something familiar about this, he is not a Sith he just uses the Dark side of the Force, Vader rip-off. I can't put my finger on it.

 

"And I thought the Sith were dead" I replied coldly, the Vader copy-cat grip on his Lightsaber tighten and his whole body tensed. My body shifted to the right as he charged forwards swinging his saber downwards, I blocked the attacked an kick him in the stomach. He doudled over letting out a painful "Uhhhh".

 

Quick question: Ever heard the tale of Maya Starica?" I said, "A tale, I think, Luke Skywalker...." The Vader copy-cat yelled, and charged at me again. This time we fought for a few minutes before, my vision started coming and going. This always happen shortly after I wake up. The Force is telling me I need to sleep. I need rest not fight. I fell to my knees as I started to breathe heavily, I could tell the Vader copy-cat and the stormtroopers were stocked at this, but it didn't last long. I kept slipping in and out on reality, I just register the heat, coming from the Vader copy-cat's Lightsaber, close to my neck. I lifted my eyes to stare at the masked face, then I felt the Force push me into his mind. I don't knew why the Force, or how, it pushed me into his mind, but when I went in there I felt everything he felt. And I could tell from the way I felt him tug away from the force that he could feel my feelings too.

 

"You're afraid" I said, but in a low voice so lonely he could hear it. "You're afraid you will never be able to... kill you father" before I could continue, I black out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Some where in a galaxy far, far away: **

 

_"Luke"_

 

"Yes father, I hear you"

 

_"She is awake"_

 

"Maya?"

 

_"Yes"_

 

"Where is she?"

 

_"In Danger"_

 

"Where?"

 

_"She is with Kylo Ren"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter, Bye for now
> 
> From  
> Kara The Demon Angel


End file.
